The glass is halfempty
by murai-sakura
Summary: Jou is being badly abused by his father, and no one knows this but what if he has to play an abused kid in class, in front of everyone, and will Kaiba believe him? i don't think so. Rated R for language and detailed abuse-scènes
1. Default Chapter

Ok, this is an idea I got while I was dozing off during math. I immediatly scribbled the idea on my hand so that I wouldn't forget it, and now...here is the ficcie, I hope you'll all like the idea as much as I do.  
  
!..."blabla" ...! = flashback  
  
The glass is half-empty .......................................  
  
Jou closed the wooden door behind him and quikly stumbled down the stairs. He wanted to get away from his house as fast as possible. Jou sighed as he walked away with tears in his eyes, partially because he remembered every beating so clearly and partially because his legs felt as if they could break in a million pieces any minut now, they weren't really able to carry him but what choice did he have? He didn't have money for the bus, he didn't have a bike, his father would never take him to school, and just staying home would make matters worse.  
  
His father would allways do this, the bastard would get home drunk every night and he would immediatly take a swing at his punching back. It became daily routine, he would punch Jou allmost to death, break some ribs, sometimes an arm or a leg and once in the week, he would rape his beloved son, usually, this would happen on fridays but for once he did it on sunday and now, Jou had even mor eproblems walking to school. He just hoped that no one would really notice.  
  
When Jou saw Tristan wave at him across the street he put on his daily fake smile and blinked the tears away, pretending to be the happy, careless teen that had no worry's what so ever. Soon, he walked next to Tristan wich was even harder to do because Tristan allways moved as quik as possible. Jou gritted his teeth but this was unnoticed. Tristan just kept telling about what happened yesterday and what he had for lunch and something about a dog but Jou didn't really hear it at all, he was doing his best to concuer the urge to scream out loud in pain.  
  
"Look what we have here" suddenly said another voice. "It's the mutt again" Jou didn't even hear it, he just walked further, not even noticing that tristan stopped to defend his best friend. When Jou suddenly noticed that it was really quiet all of a suddenn he stopped and turned around to see Tristan and Kaiba looking at him. Kaiba was looking a bit mocking and he was smirking while Tristan was talking to Kaiba, not taking his eyes off of his best friend.  
  
"What's wrong mutt?" asked Kaiba in a mocking tone. "Not able to defend yourself? Need your little friends to help you?" the brunnette asked with his most evil grin on his face. He didn't even listen to Tristan, and when he tried to hit him, kaiba just stepped aside, making Tristan fall over. He laughed even harder and walked over to Jou. "bye mutt" he said and walked away laughing hard. Tristan got up from the ground and growled a little. "Just ignore him Jou" said Tristan, rubbing his arm.  
  
Jou blinked a few times, trying to avoid tears from coming up in his eyes. He was glad tha Tristan didn't notice this, he just continued his way to school with Jou by his side, continueing his story over dogs and his lunch. Jou did his best not to limp, even though he knew that his friend didn't pay much attention to him when he was telling one of his famous story's and for now, he didn't really care, he was glad that the attention wasn't coming his way, he hated to much attention.  
  
Soon enough, the two friends arrived at school just in time to hear the bell ring. They were able to say hi to Yugi before the teacher guided them to their class, trying to keep everyone quiet. Jou sighed when they took their seats, he was glad that he didn't have to torment his legs that much anymore for the next two hours. Even though his whole body was still aching, he didn't let anyone notice. He was in the back of the class and no one had to look at him, no one even heared him hiss once in a while because one of his wounds would sting occasionally.  
  
When the lesson began, the teacher said that they were going to do a little play to proove her point. No one knew what she was talking about but she called two students to the front. Jou was one of them. His legs were so tired and so pained, Jou just wanted to lay down and die but instead of doing that, he put up a big smile and lifted himself from his seat. He smiled at the other student who had brownish hair and immediatly smiled back. He looked quite friendly.  
  
"Okay" began the teacher "We are going to perform a little play" Everyone payed attention while the teacher explained everything. "Zion here is going to be a drunk and abusive father while Jounouchi will play the abused child." Everyone started to giggle, everyone but jou. It was hard enough that he had to do this at home but to act like being abused at school was the drup. "Ma'am" he said with a big and gentle smile. "I can't act." The teacher just smiled back at him and patted him on his shoulders. "No worry's, it'll be fine." She turned to Zion who stared at Jou. He was much taller then him. "Listen Zion" she said. "You're smaller but you'll have to try to intimidate him. You're not allowed to hit him for real though." Zion nodded and smiled nervously at Jou who didn't have the force to smile back anymore.  
  
"Okay begin" said the teacher and she sat herself on Zion's seat to watch the play. Zion was doubting for a second but then he took a step forward and raised his hand. "You good for nothing mutt!" he yelled and brought his hand quikly to Jou's cheek, not really hitting him, but doing enough to make Jou flinch and back away from him. Zion didn't realize what he was doing and was happy that he was doing so well. "Everything is your fault" he screamed again and pretended to kick Jou.  
  
!... Jou's father came closer, snorting a bit. He kicked his son in the ribbs and was satisfied when he heard a little crack. After that, he hit his son in the face a few times and pulled him up by his hair, just to slam him in the nearby wall. "You stupid mutt" he yelled! "You are good for nothing! You are worthless." He made Jou scream by biting in his arm hard, ripping off some flesh and making the blood fall onto the ground. Jou watche din pain and horror how his father swallowed his flesh and fell how tears blurred his sight...!  
  
Zion was clearly enjoying himself and yelled some more. "You are completely worthless" he pretended to slep him again and then grabbed Jou's arm, making him scream in pain. His entire body was still sore. Zion just though that Jou was performing too and grabbed his other arm too, pretending to twist them. When he assisted his own play with sound effects, he released Jou who laid still on the ground, staring at the desks.  
  
!... Jou's father twisted his arms quikly, making him scream in even more pain. He felt how his entire body was becoming numb but he could still feel the pain very clearly. Jou's father looked at him pretty satisfied. "Well mutt?" had enough?" he kicked him in his stomach again and walked away to get another beerbottle...!  
  
Zion grinned and took his pencil, pretending it to be a knife. He hit Jou's stomach with it, pretty hard and Jou let out another yelp. His stomach was black and blue even though no one could see it and because of that everyone just started to think that Jou was a great actor. Jou raised his trembling hands and stared at them in awe.  
  
!... Jou stared at his hands. They were covere din red blood, that was dripping on the carpet. It was his own blood, his own blood that was still coming from the wound in his side, still flowing on the ground. In the background, Jou could hear his father laugh while his sight became blurry and soon, he collapsed into the arms of darkness...!  
  
Jou started to cry and Zion doubted a bit, not really knowing if Jou was acting anymore. Suddenly, everyone started to clap. The teacher rised from her seat and ran over to Jou and Zion, lifting Jou up from the ground, grinning like mad. "Didn't you say you were bad at acting Jou?" she said as she saw a tear his the ground. Jou grinned back at her, not really meaning it but not wanting people to find out. "I'm not." He said, not even lying. The teacher sighed and made him go back to his seat. Zion stood there, amazed because of Jou. He allmost thought everything was real. He smiled and walked back to his seat, taking notes of the teacher's conclusion.  
  
Jou sad silently in his seat, not even noticing that kaiba was staring at him with a confused look. He didn't knew that Jou could act like that, but he didn't really believe it anyways. Something else should be going on...but what?  
  
.......................................................  
  
this is supposed to be chappie 1, enjoy   
  
oh, and please review. 


	2. Trough the anger and tears

Okay, very late update, and that while I got 18 reviews for the first chapter. I will never forgive myself! Oh well, maybe I can make it up to you lot with this chapter? I hope so, so get ready, set,....go!  
  
Chapter two: trough the anger and tears  
  
.................................................................  
  
Jou didn't botter to take notes. It was allways the same stupid nonsense anyways so he just stared at the teacher who was exitedly writing some things on the blackbord, Jou didn't even botter to read. Even if he tried, his sight was to blurry to read it anyways. He was really tired and just wanted to fall asleep, here and now, without anyone noticing, allthough he knew this wasn't possible, and besides, he would take the risk of having a nightmare about his dad. And he allways talked in his sleep. He looked around in the class. Yugi was zoned out, probably talking to his yami because every now and then, he giggled a bit. Tea was taking her notes swiftly and neatly, as allways, and Tristan was yawning and staring at the teacher, not even blinking every once in a while.  
  
Ryou was paying very much attention, as usual off cours and was clearlyenjoying himself. Probably drawing again. Then he looked over at kaiba and for a minut there, they made eyecontact but Kaiba quikly looked back forward. Jou looked a little worried, he just hoped kaiba didn't know what was going on, even though he allways knew everything, he couldn't know this, that would be the end of it all. He continued to stare at kaiba for 5 more minutes but when he noticed that he wouldn't look at him anymore, he sighed relieved and continued to stare at everyone, trying to see if anyone was doing something interessting. The next two hours went by very slowly but this didn't change the fact that Jou felt to weak to get up. He saw that Tristan, Yugi and Tea were waiting for him while Ryou was in the toilet and quikly lifted himself up from his seat, didn't expect it to hurt as it much as it did and fell flat face on the ground. "aaw, poor mutt" said Kaiba who walked by grinning, even though his grin was a bit different today. Jou didn't notice though, he just ignored him, not finding the courage to respond Kaiba's stupid insults today.  
  
He lifted himself up from the ground with a big grin while he saw everyone looking at him stupidly. He walked over to the small group sheepisly,his legs still aching terribly but Jou was too proud to complain about it, and he was too scared to tell anyways. When they sat at the table, Jou took some of Tristan's fries and Tea's salad, enjoying the food a lot. Everyone blinked at this and Jou got away with the explanation that he forgot his lunchmoney. Everyone believed him off cours and as usual, Jou was feeling terrible about lying to his friends, but he knew this was for the best. Sometimes, the truth can cause more harm then lies, and this was just the occasion.  
  
A few minutes later, the pain became to hard to stand and he walked over to the toilet that suddenly seemed hours away from his table. While he walked past tables and chatting people, he didn't realize someone really familiar was following him. When everyone was out of sight, Jou started to stumble towards the toilet. He stumbled over to a tap and threw his face full with fresh, cold water. He noticed how blood was forming on his shirt and quikly pulled the sleeve up. He groaned when he saw one of his cuts had reopened and washed the blood away with the water. His legs were trembling badly and soon enough, the only support he had were his arms, pulling him up while he sat helplessly on his knees. He kept running the water over his face but soon enough, he passed out with a loud moan, not even noticing the brunette that ran over to him worriedly.  
  
À!$'$  
  
Jou had enough of the darkness that had been surrounding him for, who kew how long. He fell how the vail of darkness was slowly leavinf him and how the pain returned to his entire body that suddnely felt as if it was being cut everywhere. He blinked few times while the light poured in his still dizzy brains. Eventually, he managed to open them and saw that kaiba was leaning over him. He also felt the cold ground and jumped up when he noticed that his shirt was off and that kaiba was examining his wounds. Kaiba just pushed him back down and shushed him a little while he looked at all the black and blue that didn't seem to stop at his belly. Kaiba slightly pressed on one of Jou's legs who immediatly screamed in pain, tears filling up his eyes. "Leave me alone!" he screamed at kaiba, pushing his hands off him, jumping up again, grabbing his shirt that was laying on one of the toilets and pulling it on.  
  
"What is your problem" he shrieked and ran out of the toilets, leaving a slightly startled kaiba behind, kneeling on the cold floor that was now stained with blood.  
  
............................................  
  
there! What do you think?  
  
Now, you guys review, and I'll try to continue another one of my stories, deal? 


	3. Nowhere to hide

Ok, this took me a very long time so i reread the chapter and I noticed I wrote it in the most crappy way ever so i'll try to do this chapter in a better way ok, and also a little longer.  
  
Nowhere to hide ...........................  
  
This was just great! Kaiba had seen it all, he propably knew what was going on and was now laughing so hard that he was choking. Jou couldn't think of anything else. He ran down the hallway, ignoring the throbbing pain he felt, or at least trying to do so. He had grabbed his coat from his chair as quik as possible and was clinging to it while he ran away from everything and everyone, away from what he thought that could hurt him right now, towards the exit that couldn't be too far off right now. Suddenly, Jou tripped and fell to his knees, sobbing hard, while his silver tears were streaming upon the floor. He tried to get up again but found this very hard to do. Once he was down it was hard to get up, if only he would've kept running. "Crap!" yelled Jou. He was mad at himself, mad for giving up so soon. Luckily, he managed to use his anger to lift himself up from the ground. "I am not as weak as everyone sais I am." Said Jou calmly while swaying dangerously. "I won't give in to it" he yelled while running again.  
  
People just stared at him while he ran back home. This time, his father wouldn't be able to punish him for coming home late. He wouldn't be home himself now, probably visiting some whores. That's the only way his money went too. Allways the same, using it for bad sex while he could pay the bills before they would kick them out of their houses. Who were they? The goverment. Jou didn't stop running until he finally reached the door of his small, filthy house. He took a deep breath and turned the doorknob to face a dark room. He rushed over to the windows just so he could open the curtains. After he did this, he turned around and looked carefully around the room. He might as well do something usefull, maybe the punishment wouldn't be that bad this time. Jou sighed and started to clean up all the glass that was scattered troughout the house, all the papers, cartons, smelly food leftovers and empty beerbottles. When all this mess was gone, he started to vacuum the floor, the seats and the beds that were full of crums and chips. After this, he changed the sheets, washed all the clothes, ironed them and put them in the shabby, old closets. When he was finally done with that, he scrubbed off the blood that was on all of the furnitare and on the stone floor. The last thing he did was clean up the windows, grately satisfied when he was able to actually see something trough the glass.  
  
Finally, Jou gave a great sigh and sat himself on a chair while laying his head on the table, immediatly falling asleep because of the hard work, not even aware that once again, the shreeking door opened and a man stepped into the hallway at the exact same moment that the blond fell asleep. "You dumb bitch!" shrieked a voice trough the house. Jou immediatly lifted his head, scared of what was going to happen, wondering what he did wrong. He watched how his father came stomping in. "You stupid, good for nothing bitch" yelled his dad again. "I'm sorry dad" tried Jou, not even knowing what he was apoligizing for. "Sorry?" yelled the man. "First of all, you come home way too early and the you start cleaning as if you are a maid!" screamed his voice angrily. Jou couldn't believe it, he was mad because he cleaned the house? The angry man took a beerbottle, drank it empty in a few seconds and smashed it against the window, holding a broken half in his left hand. "So, I guess I didn't punish you enough, did I?" asked Jou's father really friendly. Jou just bowed his head in defeat and gritted his teeth.  
  
Jou felt a sudden pain in his face when his father pushed the broken beerbotlle squarly in his face. "You are not a maid son" said his father while he stabbed the glass roughly into his arms. Jou watched how his crimson blood was slowly forming a new puddle on the once clean floor. "no father" answered Jou, ignoring the pain, begging for his tears not to fall. "You have no permission to come home early" he whispered in Jou's ear while throwing the beerbottle half on Jou's back, making it smash in thousands of little pieces. "no father" said Jou again, feeling how tears were stinging in his eyes. He was feeling weak, and just wanted to lie down and die, but he knew that his father would never allow him to. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his head when his so called 'father' punched him hard on it, making him crash to the floor. Jou didn't even bother to get up. His father grabbed him by his hair and smashed his head against the wall. "you didn't tell them now, did you?" whispered Jou's father again. Jou shook his head but stopped doing that when he felt how a sharp pain filled his temples. "Good boy" the dark man said and kicked Jou hard in the stomach, making him roll over. "And now, i'm going to throw you outside and don't dare come back till tomorrow." He said again. Jou was shocked. His father was a bastard but to just throw him outside, as if he was nothing more then a streetdog.  
  
Jou's father grabbed Jou by his collar and threw him outside, without even looking what was out there. He immediatly closed the door again not noticing how he threw Jou against a brownhaired CEO. When Jou felt how he made contact with another person, he shrieked and turned around when he stopped falling. He whiped the blood out of his eyes and stared right in the eye of Seto kaiba who layed extremely shocked on the ground, staring up at the broken blond.  
  
........................................  
  
was that okay? I hope so, now, please review. 


	4. The terror of it all

I'm sorry ! I haven't updated in forever! I do realize that, so please forgive me. I didn't realize this ficcie was so well-reviewed! So, I hope you lot haven't forgotten about it yet, and will enjoy reading this chapter. Again, I'm sorry.

Chapter 4: The terror of it all

Jou immediately got up. He couldn't believe this! It was just his luck to be thrown onto his arch-enemy himself. The oh-so great and powerfull Seto Kaiba. Without saying a word, he ran for it. This was going too far! It was bad enough Kaiba knew, but to just come to his home and mock him was just too much. "Jou, wait!" he heard Kaiba yell. But he didn't want to stop. He couldn't talk about it because he was way too embarassed, and thus, he wouldn't. he heard kaiba swear and then realized how the sound of fast footsteps was approaching rapidly. "Oh, crap oh, crap, CRAP!" Jou thought. This couldn't be happening. Kaiba was too fast for him. And then it happened. Kaiba grabbed him by the arm, layed his other hand on Jou's shoulder and turned him around. "Would you just listen to me?" he asked firmly. Jou shook his head. "I'd really rather not" Jou tried to get his arm back but to no avail. He was weakened and kaiba was his strong self again. "But you will" Kaiba responded and dragged Jou with him.

Jou struggled hard, but his luck was completely washed away. "Would you calm down already?" kaiba hissed. But Jou didn't listen. Whatever the reason, he didn't want to go with Kaiba. Who knew what evil the CEO had planned, what he was going to do with him. Tears started to stream down Jou's face. "Please, just let go!" he wailed. Kaiba glanced at him and Jou thought he saw a trace of pity in his eyes, but he took it as his imagination and continued to struggle. But this batlle could not be won and even though Jou was not a quitter, his wounds were starting to ache terribly because of his struggling. This couldn't be healthy. Finally, he stopped his fight and just let Kaiba lead him to what seemed to be a limo. "Now, that's a good boy." Kaiba said. Jou growled. No matter what, kaiba wouldn't stop mocking him. Out of rage, he bit Kaiba fiercely in his arm, hoping he would let go.

But, he didn't.

Calmly, the brunette turned to Jou and stared at him with serious eyes. "Could you stop that, NOW!" he said fiercely. Jou didn't know what it was, but something in kaiba's voice made him obey. After Jou released Kaiba, the CEO opened the door of the limo and pushed Jou semi-roughly into it. Then, he came to sit next to him and locked the doors. "Home." He told the driver, and the car started. The driver never questioned the strange boy, nor the state he was in, as if this was a common thing.

Soon, they arrived at a grand mansion. A palace no less. Jou – even though he found this all to be beatifull and glamorous – could no longer keep his eyes open. "Try to stay awake a bit longer" said Kaiba, but Jou couldn't. He felt tired, weak and mostly drained. He didn't know if he fell asleep, or if he fell unconcious. But he did see the vail of darkness return to cover up his sight, his hearing, smelle and taste, and most importantly, his aching bruises and cuts. His broken bones, and throbbing infections. All dissapeared once more into the sweet dark, while he was starting to thrust his very life to the once found very evil CEO.

He really thrusted him, and thus he slept.


End file.
